The present invention relates to electrical connection assemblies for electrically connecting electrical components of electrical systems so that electricity may flow between the electrical components through the electrical connection assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrical connection assemblies for electrically connecting one or more electrical components that are disposed generally upon one side of one or more structural components to one or more electrical components that are disposed generally upon an opposite side of the structural component(s). For example, many vehicles have electrical batteries that are electrically connected to other components of an electrical system of the vehicle. In many cases, structural components of the vehicle are disposed generally between the electrical batteries of the vehicle and the electrical components of the electrical system of the vehicle to which the electrical batteries are electrically connected. In such cases, the electrical connection assemblies that electrically connect the electrical batteries to the electrical components of the electrical system must extend around or through the structural components that are disposed generally between the electrical batteries and the electrical components they are electrically connected to. Often, the electrical connection assemblies that electrically connect the electrical batteries to other electrical components of the vehicle comprise battery cables. The battery cables of such electrical systems are often routed around structural components of the vehicle that are disposed generally between the electrical batteries and the electrical components of the vehicle that the electrical batteries are electrically connected to by the battery cables. Battery cables that are routed around structural components of the vehicle must be relatively long. Battery cables that are of a relatively long construction, in order to accommodate routing of them around structural components of the vehicle are relatively expensive because of their relatively long construction. Special precautions are often taken to reduce the potential that battery cables that are routed around structural components of the vehicle will be damaged by abrasion between the battery cables and the structural components of the vehicle around which the battery cables are routed. Examples of such special precautions include providing abrasion resistant insulation for the battery cables, installing abrasion resistant sleeves around battery cables at points of potential abrasion between battery cables and structural components, and clipping battery cables at certain points to reduce their movement. All of these precautionary measures increase the cost to construct and assemble the electrical system of the vehicle. Alternatively, the battery cables may be routed through passageways defined through structural components of the vehicle that are disposed generally between the electrical batteries and the electrical components of the vehicle that the electrical batteries are connected to. In general, routing battery cables through such passageways defined through structural components of the vehicle allows for the use of shorter battery cables than would be necessary in order to accommodate routing of battery cables around structural components of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the process of assembling a vehicle with battery cables routed through such passageways defined through the structural components of the vehicle can be somewhat of a challenging task. This is often true because battery cables are generally very stiff, and depending upon the relative position of the components of the electrical system and the passageways defined through the structural components of the vehicle, it can be challenging to manipulate the battery cables to route them through these passageways. It is also often necessary to take special precautions to reduce the potential that the battery cables will be damaged by abrasion between the battery cables and the portions of the structural components that define the passageways through which the battery cables are to be routed.
It is thus,xe2x80x94an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection assembly for connecting one or more electrical components disposed generally upon one side of a component to one or more electrical components disposed generally upon an opposite side of the component without routing electrical wiring around or through the component. The present invention includes an electrical connection module for inclusion in an electrical connection assembly that electrically connects two or more electrical components of an electrical system to one another. The present invention also includes a vehicle that comprises one or more such electrical connection modules. The electrical connection module is constructed to be rigidly mounted to a module mounting component. The electrical connection module includes a body portion, which is rigid, and to which a first electrical terminal, which is also rigid, is fixedly engaged. The electrical connection module is constructed to be fixedly mounted to a module mounting component. More specifically, the electrical connection module is constructed to be mounted to the module mounting component with the first electrical terminal extending from one side of the module mounting component, through a passageway defined through the module mounting component, to an opposite side of the module mounting component. The electrical connection module is constructed such that, when it is mounted to the module mounting component in such a manner, the first electrical terminal protrudes to a side of the module mounting component opposite a side upon which the body of the electrical connection module is disposed. The electrical connection module also comprises a second electrical terminal that is engaged to the body of the electrical connection module. The electrical connection module is constructed such that, when the electrical connection module is properly mounted to the module mounting component, the second electrical terminal is disposed upon a same side of the module mounting component as the body of the electrical connection module. The electrical connection module is constructed in a manner such that the first electrical terminal and the second electrical terminal are or may be electrically connected to one another so that electricity may flow from the first electrical terminal to the second electrical terminal. The electrical connection module may be constructed in a manner such that the first electrical terminal and the second electrical terminal are always electrically connected to one another. Alternatively, the electrical connection module may be constructed in a manner such that the first electrical terminal and the second electrical terminal may be selectively electrically connected to or disconnected from one another. The first electrical terminal and the second electrical terminal of the electrical connection module are constructed in a manner allowing electrical connection of other electrical components to them. Such an electrical connection module may be used to electrically connect an electrical component disposed generally upon one side of the module mounting component to an electrical component disposed generally upon an opposite side of the module mounting component, without routing electrical wiring around or through the module mounting component.
Thus, it can be seen that all of the above-mentioned objects of the invention, as well as other objects not mentioned, have been met.